User blog:UsoppThePotato/Warwick on mid lane?
Introduction Hey guys. There are a some champions in LoL that are kind of 'locked' into 1 or two positions by the 'metagame'. I do not really like the idea of the metagame. I really enjoy playing unusual picks, like , , , or jungle, top lane , Support or top lane . My personal experience with those picks is really positive, but teammates easily start to rage and blame your 'troll pick' for a possible loss. However, I want to talk about a certain pick today, and that is mid lane AP . I had really great success with this pick, but as with my other picks, my teammates were flaming me and did not see my success, instead they thought that the enemy team is full of trolls and noobs (I thought that this was Bronze only, but it happens in Silver as well). I really like Warwick, but his jungle is kind of bad because your ganks are really weak pre 6 and even after that you are just the "Suppress machine". I looked at his top lane performance, but picks like Singed or Darius, which are pretty common, have an easy time against him. So I thought: "Why not mid lane AP ?" and decided to try it out. These are the pros and cons which I could find: ;Pros * Resistant against poke due to Q heal * Q has a 1.0 AP Ratio, which means poking like a Nunu * Resistant against ganks (I will point this out later) * Pushes/clears really good due to Q damage and W steroid * High killing potential at Level 6 ;Cons * High mana costs and low mana pool * Low range * Vulnerable against CC I do not want to say that Mid Warwick does not have any flaws. The high mana costs can become a problem against poke comps, because you need to heal up using your Q and W. And sometimes you have a dick jungler who thinks that he can have all the blues, even though WW is really blue dependent. The low range is somewhat of a problem against long range champions like , but you just out sustain them and wait for ganks to help you. Runes I go for MPen reds, armor/level yellows, MR/level blues and flat AP quints. This gives me sustain against both AD and AP mids and a good amount of damage output. Nothing too special, really. Masteries ;21/9/0 * In the Offensive tree, I take every magic damage based mastery, but NOT the CDR one. I use attack speed instead. Do not forget ! * In the Defense tree, I take 4 points in , 2 points in both armor and MR, and use the last point on . I do this because health synergizes well with your resistance runes. Finally, Items! For AP Warwick, I get the following: ;Starting Items * and : Self-explanatory much: sustain, really important mana regeneration, some AP, and a ward for gank awareness. ;Late Game Build # # # # # # / Pretty simple: AP - DPS for great poke with Q, and synergize with your W and Ult, as it procs on-hit effects five times. The Spirit Visage is used for CDR and bonus heal. Spell vamp on your Q is just awesome, and combined with the CDR and mana regeneration, is a great choice. and are pretty self explanatory. If you want to go more offensive, go for a . If you have a hard time surviving, grab a instead. Conclusion AP mid is definitely worth a try, and something that your enemies will not except. Maybe you want to try it? Feel free to give me feedback. Thanks for taking time to read this! ~Usopp the Potato~ Category:Blog posts